


the shot

by stardustgirl



Category: Colony (2016)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Heavy Angst, Stream of Consciousness, literally this episode destroyed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Snyder’s betrayal has unexpected consequences.





	the shot

**Author's Note:**

> I’m halfway through season 3 and I finished this episode a few days ago so I needed to process it and of course to do so, I wrote fic, as one does.

Running.

Running running running have to follow Gracie have to keep her safe have to—

“Charlie!”

If they say anything else, he doesn’t hear it, he’s running—

Bullet.

Pain.

Falling falling falling—

Gone.


End file.
